<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Shit is Weird: the Inquisitor Lavellan Story by Avia_Isadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947956">This Shit is Weird: the Inquisitor Lavellan Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora'>Avia_Isadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what the cover for The Inquisitor Lavellan Story looks like, blurbs and all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Shit is Weird: the Inquisitor Lavellan Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This Shit is Weird: the Inquisitor Lavellan Story</p><p>By Varric Tethras</p><p> </p><p>Adventurer and man of letters as well as Count of Kirkwall, Varric Tethras’ books have been beloved across Thedas for two decades.  Now he turns his pen to an unforgettable account of the war against Corypheus by one who lived through it and whose friendship with the leading figures of the Inquisition allows him to provide unique insight into the events and personalities.  From the first dismal days after the massacre at the Conclave to the Inquisition’s resounding victory, Tethras never lets up on the action or the insights.  He parleys his full access into intimate portraits of the Inquisitor, the Divine, and the military leadership of the Inquisition.  You’ve heard the stories.  You’ve heard the ballads.  But you’ve never heard the truth like Varric Tethras tells it.</p><p>“The greatest book I’ve ever read.”  -- Divine Victoria</p><p>“A shocking and revealing account of momentous events.”  -- the Orlesian Times</p><p>“The man who brought us The Champion of Kirkwall has done it again!  The Inquisitor Lavellan story never disappoints, long on action and excitement, it puts you in the middle of dragon hunts and epic battles for the future of Thedas.” – Printer’s Monthly</p><p>“An amazing work of art that will last for ages.”  -- Dorian Pavus, Mage</p><p>“Provocative and intense, this book will surely be banned in Orlais.”  -- The Ferelden Standard of Denerim</p><p>“Did I read this book? I did!” – King Alistair of Ferelden</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>